


Cold Stone and Dead Leaves

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Megvin is mentioned, Shout out to the neighbors who won't stop having loud sex and keeping me awake, So is Juggey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:31:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin dies, Barbara cries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Stone and Dead Leaves

"Hey, Gavin. What's up?"

She stands in silence. Gavin doesn't reply, doesn't look at her, doesn't react. A bird sits on the tree a mile away, black feathers and black beak quivering in the wind. The bird cries, and somewhere a flock of blacker, uglier birds take off in flight to cry with it.

"I brought you flowers. Flowers were never really your thing, but I guess you can enjoy them more than you'd enjoy chocolate." She laughs, a thin and flakey laugh, and when she stops the bird starts crying for attention again.

"I should make a pun. You always loved my puns." He doesn't reply, and she doesn't expect him to. "Come on, no need to act so grave." She laughes, stronger and louder and more real this time. "Ok, you have to admit, that one was good." The birds circle over her head, and somewhere a dog barks, and it's owner silences it.

"I still talk to Meg. We go out for drinks a lot, go bowling, dancing. She took me to a strip club once, we spent all night drinking appletinis and throwing money at dancers." She sits down on the dry grass, facing him, eyes tracing along the dark yellow letters of his name. 

"She keeps mentioning going back to LA, and she wants me to go with her. The company hasn't been doing great since you left, and..." She pulls a piece of grass up from the turf, and throws it at him. It bounces off the marble plaque, and lands in a tuft on the ground. She puts her arms across her chest. "I don't think I can work there anymore. I don't want to work there anymore. We can't afford to make RWBY anymore, and everything else is..." She coughs, and a single tear rolls down her cheek. "It's not the same. It's just not the same."

She almost jumps out of her skin when she feels soft, kind hands on her shoulders, helping her up. Michael offers her a tissue, and Lindsay and Ray offer hugs. 

"If he was alive right now, what do you think he'd say?" 

"'Dig me up, it's dark in here.'" Ray says, and the laugh they share makes everything a little warmer, and a little less lonely.

"Fuck that, it'd probably be some dumb question."

"Or some word he invented."

"Or some story about being on a film set." 

Michael puts his arm around Lindsay, and his hand rests on Lindsays bloated and very pregnant stomach.

"Have you thought about baby names yet?" She asks, and Michael announces their plan to call it Gavin if it's a boy or Gavette if it's a girl. Lindsay shakes her head, and the couple go back to another loving argument.

"Can we get out of here? It's almost 420 and all the dead people are giving me the creeps." Michael punches Ray on the arm, and together they head back to their car, and the birds cry for them all the way home.


End file.
